


Tickle Spell

by Dragon_Tamer47



Series: The Master Tickler Saga [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, but angst snuck its way in, some self-deprecating thoughts(mostly implied), that's all it was supposed to be, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Dream and Nightmare had made a truce a month ago. When Nightmare decides to visit Dream, a strange person appears.
Series: The Master Tickler Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Requests





	Tickle Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and Nightmare belongs to jokublog.

It was a normal day for Dream, he was in a timeline of Undertale. He was simply passing through, and decided to stop in Waterfall to sit next to the echo flowers. While he was relaxing, he heard a portal open up behind him. He looks back, and sees Nightmare stepping out of it. He jumps, but relaxes after a moment. They had come to agree on a truce a month ago, but he was still used to Nightmare attacking him when he sees him.

Nightmare sighs, knowing why Dream had reacted like that, and feels a small stab of guilt knowing he caused that. When he and Dream made the truce, they also took the time to talk things out, and Nightmare realized he hurt his brother in more than one way, and that he still cared about his brother more than he thought. When they parted, he took some time alone to reflect on everything. He knew he wasn't ever going to be "good," but he at least wanted to try being a better brother to Dream. The rest of his gang had understood his distant behavior, and gave him space while also trying to be there for him. Usually by making his meals and leaving them outside his door after knocking and telling him they made food.

Nightmare sat a few feet away from Dream, looking away. His feeling of guilt grew the longer he thought about it, but he couldn't focus on anything long enough to keep his mind away from those feelings. He didn't know what to say, he only came to find Dream because he wanted to show that he wanted to be around him again, but didn't know how to admit it. He didn't think he deserved a second chance with his brother, not after everything he's done to him. What kind of brother hunts his other brother down with the intent on killing him!? Although, he knew now that he most likely wouldn't have done that, Dream never knew that, though. He only ever had the knowledge that he was trying to kill him for the sole purpose of getting the only golden apple left. That may have been his intention way back when he first ate all those negative apples, but he had slowly deviated from that original purpose over time, as he had gained better control over his corruption.

Dream noticed the amount of negativity coming from Nightmare, and while that normally wouldn't be surprising to him, given that Nightmare always radiated negativity ever since The Apple Incident, it was surprising that it was more than usual. It was even more surprising that it was directed at Nightmare himself. He thought over if he should ask if he's alright, but he wasn't sure if Nightmare would lash out. They hadn't really seen each other since their truce a month ago, and there wasn't any attacks from his gang on other universes. Which is why he wasn't expecting Nightmare to show up here, or to sit down near him without saying anything. 

Dream decided that he'd ask, "Uhm, Nightmare? Are, are you okay?" Dream couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

Nightmare heard Dream, and how nervous he was just asking him if he was alright. He looked at Dream, surprised and confused. Why was he concerned about him?

Before either of them could say anything more, another portal opened up, and a strange person who was covered in a large robe came through. Dream and Nightmare got upto face the stranger, not sure who they were. Faster than they could react, the stranger summoned two balls of energy and shot them at Dream and Nightmare. It hit them, and when they realized it did no damage, they were confused. 'Was that supposed to hurt? What even was that, who is this person and why did they do that?' Dream thought, inspecting himself for injuries, as well as looking at Nightmare, who was doing the same. "What was that about!?"

The stranger opened another portal and said "That will wear off in an hour, have fun~" and left, the portal closing behind them. The brothers didn't have long to ponder what that meant when they couldn't move. They started being very concerned, but then they moved, but without being in control of themselves. "W-what's going on!? What's happening!?" "I don't know!"

Then their hands were on each other's ribs, and both of them were uncertain and wary about it. That's when it started, their fingers started wiggling, and then they were lost to laughter. "Wh-hahahy hahah is thihihihis hahahappenihihing?"(Why is this happening?) "I dohohohon't knowhohaha."(I don't know) Dream responded. They kept tickling each other, at one point switching from their ribs to where their armpits would be, even to their feet, where they had removed their shoes.

After an hour of this, they went limp, wheezing and out of breath. The spell had worn off, they realized, and were relieved. They laid there for a while, catching their breath and regaining their composure. They sat up once they were able to breathe normally. "If I ever find that guy, I'm going to kill them." "Nightmare!" "What? I'm in the right here! That guy came in, and basically attacked us, unprovoked mind you. What if that was an actual attack!? What if they were only trying to get at me, but you were the one who also got hit because of me!?" Dream, concerned, tried to calm Nightmare. "Night-"

"What if the attack wasn't enough to hurt me much, but it killed you?" He was starting to tremble, his voice no more than a whisper. "How would I face myself if you died because of me? I-" He felt something wet fall on his lap, and looking down, he realized he had started crying without realizing. He rubbed at his eye, trying to keep more from falling. But as he was doing that, he didn't see Dream looking at him in surprise.

Without thinking, Dream lunged forward to hug Nightmare. Nightmare froze when he felt Dream hugging him, not expecting it. His mind couldn't comprehend why Dream would even want to hug him. "Why are you hugging me?" "Because you need one." Dream replied bluntly. "But I was so horrible to you for so long." He started trying to push Dream away, but Dream noticed that he wasn't pushing away very hard, almost as if he didn't really want to.

Dream only hugged him closer. "It's okay, I forgive you. I saw how genuine you were when you agreed to the truce, and I knew that you were starting to change even before that. When you weren't fighting against me as hard as you were the first several times. It was gradual, but you started to go a little easier on me. I hadn't noticed at first, I had thought I was just getting better at avoiding your attacks, but I definitely noticed that you weren't as ruthless as before."

Nightmare went limp, refusing to believe he was being forgiven so easily. "Why are you so willing to forgive a monster like me!? I've hurt you so much! Why!?" His tears he was trying to hold back flowed freely now. "I don't deserve your forgiveness! I don't deserve this! I, I..." He stopped trying to struggle out of Dream's hold. "I don't..."

Dream had held him through his struggling, tears falling from his own eyesockets from Nightmare's feelings being spoken. He realized that Nightmare was probably thinking these things about himself earlier. "You're not a monster, or at least not a monster in the way a lot of people associate the word with. You're my brother, and that is why I forgive you. Even when you had hurt me, I still cared about you, I always have."

Upon hearing that, Nightmare started sobbing, clutching Dream and hugging him back. They stayed like that for a while, and Nightmare had eventually fallen asleep in Dream's hold. Dream couldn't help but smile at his brother, perhaps they can mend their brotherly bond after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a design for the character that cast the spell on Dream and Nightmare now!  
> https://dragon-tamer-1.tumblr.com/post/638355655245316096/thank-you-he-looks-great-heres-the-character-in  
> He's The Master Tickler. Art is not mine, the person(iinkxerror on Tumblr) created the design for him.


End file.
